Missing than there nothing was
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Baseada na musica Missing, resposta ao desafio de natal da Anamateia - Momento fraternal a momentos do fim entre avo e neto.


**Missing than there nothing was**

"_Embora eu fosse sacrificado,  
Você não tentará para mim, não agora.  
Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama,  
Eu estou tão só.  
Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?"_

_(Missing, Evanescente)_

- É terminal. Não podemos fazer mais nada por ele a não ser deixa-lo confortável- O medico a minha frente me disse isso de uma forma a parecer confortador, mas eu sabia que em nem um momento aquelas palavras pareceriam confortadoras ate para mim.

É estranho, por mais que eu o odeie por tudo que ele fez, isso mexeu comigo. Estar ali na frente do medico, naquele momento me deixou um tanto quanto tremulo. Medo, medo do que nem eu sei compreender.

Só pude encara-lo e me virar para a porta do quarto. Escuto um sinto muito do medico que me deixou ali. Olhei para a figura que muito me deu medo quando era pequeno e me senti mau por querer ir embora dali e o deixar sozinho por masi que tudo me levasse a fazer isso.

Suspirei e me aproximei da cama. O olhei ainda com desprezo, mas não consegui ficar feliz por saber que iria me ver livre dele, sentia ódio de mim mesmo por querer sentir isso, Me aproximei devagar da cama com receio de que os olhos dele se abrissem e me vissem ali, mas não me senti mau quando isso ocorreu.

- Kai...- ouvi o murmúrio baixo, e fiquei alguns segundos parado, os olhos castanhos me flitaram, não como antes, somente fracos e quase opacos.

- Oi vô- disse indo me sentar do lado da cama, fiquei quieto enquanto o via de olhos fechados, sua respiração era pesada e ele estava muito mais pálido do jamais o pouco sol poderia o deixar.

Não falamos nada por quase toda a noite, ele estava enfraquecido e parecia nem saber que eu estava ali, mas mesmo assim, eu decidi que ia ficar. Era 24 de dezembro, eu não tinha nem um outro lugar pra ir e me sentia mau por deixado ali.

Depois tantas horas o vendo sentir dor, algo em mim que não pude controlar, me fez segurar a mão dele, ele me olhou e sorriu um pouco, antes de fechar os olhos.

- Kai...- chamou ele de novo. – Eu...eu sinto muito...por tudo.- me disse ele respirando cada vez com mais dificuldade.

- Não fale mais...isso só vai piorar o seu estado- disse tentanto parece o mais frio que podia, desviei o olhar para a janela um estante.

- Não importa...- disse ele eu me levantei e me aproximei mais dele, não sabia o sentido das minhas ações, mas queria fazer alguma coisa naquele momento. – Eu fui a pior pessoa pra você Kai...eu devia ter cuidado de você...e o que eu fiz...-

- Chega vô, não se esforce mais.- eu disse agora menos frio que antes, mas tentando nas demonstrar nada. Logo ouvi o som da ultima badala. – Feliz Natal vovô- disse antes de concluir- não se preocupe, eu sei de tudo que quer me dizer.

- Sinto muito- disse ele. Eu sussurrei um no ouvido dele e no momento seguinte ele não estava mais ali, apenas uma carcaça vazia, do que por alguns momentos foi em fim meu avo.

Não quero falar nada sobre o enterro, nem sobre os dias que se passaram logo em seguida daquilo.

Mas algo que me lembro é de um dia próximo a esse natal, em que faz um ano que ele se foi, eu não costumo lembrar dos sentimentos ruins, mas naquele 22 de dezembro eu havia decidido sair, acabei num barzinho com musica ao vivo, ignorei tudo a minha volta ate aquela musica começar.

_"Por favor, por favor me perdoe,  
Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa.  
Talvez em algum dia você observará,  
E, pouco consciente, você dirá a ninguém:  
"Algo não está faltando?"_

_Você não chorará por minha ausência, eu sei, você me esqueceu há muito tempo  
Eu sou aquele sem importância?  
Eu sou tão insignificante?  
Algo não está faltando?  
Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_[refrão]  
Embora eu fosse sacrificado,  
Você não tentará para mim, não agora.  
Embora eu morresse para saber se você me ama,  
Eu estou tão só.  
Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_Por favor, por favor me perdoe,  
Mas eu não estarei novamente em casa.  
Eu sei o que você faz a você,  
Eu respiro profundamente e choro:  
"Algo não está faltando?  
Alguém não está sentindo falta de mim?_

_E se eu sangrar, eu sangrarei,  
Sabendo que você não se preocupa.  
E se eu só dormir para sonhar com você  
E se acordar lá sem você,  
Algo não está faltando?  
Não é algo..."_

Uma musica tola, um bar chato, mas uma lembrança que talvez forte.

"Sim vô, eu te perdôo" minhas ultimas palavras pra ele, e nossa redenção, meu presente de natal aquele ano, foi ter finalmente meu avo.

_Sem comentários meus, deixem reviews por favor_

_Gente, agora um papo serio, alguem tem noticias da Ana? se tiverem algum meio de contato que nao seja o Mensager me avisem, meu email esta no meu perfio._


End file.
